Rough Love
by Kohana Uchiha
Summary: read now! there will be a lot more when Im done but for now.....
1. Feeling

Gaara grabs kiba and suddenly throws him onto the bed. Kiba yelps in shock.  
Gaara smirks, his eyes in a cloud of lust."Well now what a promising position you're in."

Kiba's eyes widen."Wh...what." You could see a small blush spreading around the bridge of his nose.

"Kiba you can be the most perverted person I have ever met but in situations like this you turn very innocent. Why is that...Kiba?" Gaara crawls onto the bed. Giving Kiba a preditory look. Kiba wraps up in the covers.

"Are you scared?" Gaara's smirks widens almost to a cruel a cruel extent.

"N...n...no w..w-why?" Kiba's nerviousness starts to catch up as he begins stuttering. He knows Gaara would never do anything to hurt him but the cruel intent he has in his eyes was starting to almost make him scared. Not of Gaara but of what he has with him may become.

"You're shaking. Are you really that scared?" Gaara chuckles almost sadistacly.

"N...no j...just...just..." He didn't want to explain anything, fearing the wrong thing he says may drive him away, or maybe...he really was scared of him.

Gaara got close to kiba's face and looked into his eyes.Close enough that there noses were almost touching and close enough to almost kiss him. Then he whisperd "Admited you are scared. You are scared of what could happen in the future. You are scared of what I can do to you. You are scared of admitting your secrets. You are scared of me."

Kiba pushed him back and traded positions. "I was scared. I was scared of what you could do. I was scared of admitting my secrets." He held Gaara's wrists tightly. "And I am still scared of the future. Are you going to be in it?" He looked into his eyes crying. "TELL ME ARE YOU GOING TO BE IN MY FUTURE? TELL ME PLEASE!" Kiba's eyes were filled with tears as he poured his heart out to Gaara. Hoping he wouldn't leave him.Gaara stared in shock.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Part 2

Gaara just laid there staring, not knowing what to really say. After a while he collected himself enough to talk. "Why would you want me in your future? There will only be destruction."

Kiba looks into Gaaras eyes still crying, ignoring his warning. "I dont care!" He grips Gaara's wrist tighter and says in a tone almost lower then a whisper "I don't care. I don't care I just want to be with you, to talk to you, to hug you, to kiss you, to wake up knowing that you are there. I want to make love to you knowing that you love me, I want be with you, to stay close to you, gaara I love you so much." Kiba kisses Gaara on the love scar on his forehead. "I love you Gaara."

Gaara's mind started wirrling in different directions making him feel dizzy. He struggles to pull of Kiba's grip and they switch positions again. He couldn't believe Kiba just said that, he didn't believe anyone would say that to him. Gaara could hear his heart pouding in his ears. He was already breathing heavily and whisperd in Kiba's ear. "Say it again."

With tears still in his eyes Kiba answers. "Say what? That I love you and want to be with you every day and night. To be in your arms to hug and kiss you and make love to you and just love you." Then he yells. "CUZ GAARA I DO LOVE YOU!"

Gaara whispers again. "I love you too Kiba." He kisses Kiba then, pouring all the feelings he had in that one kiss.Kiba wraps his arms around Gaara's neck and tangles him fingers in his hair.

Gaara's hands travel under his shirt, caress his strong stomich, his fingers run teasingly over Kiba's nipples.

Kiba tries to sit up so he can get his shirt off and Gaara's too. Gaara sits up slightly and takes off his shirt, throwing it somewhere behind him. Then he starts taking Kiba's off too, eager to see more skin.

Kiba graps Gaara's hands before he could get it off and kisses him lovingly.Gaara kisses his back just as lovingly and he closes his eyes at the sensation.

Kiba slowly remove his shirt and wrap his arms around Gaara's neck again. Every caress, touch, and kiss making Gaara shudder. The hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he licks Kiba's bottom lip, asking for enterence. Kiba opens his lips and smiles as he caress Gaara's back. Gaara's tongue quickly invades his moist cavern and his back archs bringing their bodies even closer together if that was possible.

Kiba lets his hands rome anywhere that there is skin. Gaara breaks the kiss to kiss, suck, and nip at his neck. Making sure to leave hickeys here and there.

Kiba lowers his head and give Gaara more room while he plays with the buttons on Gaara's pants.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara leans back a little and smirk slightly as he admires hes work on Kiba's neck. Kiba wraps hes arms around Gaara and threads hes fingers throw hes hair and kisses Gaara's jaw line working a way to hes lips going slow. Driving Gaara nuts. As a respons Gaara grinds himself onto Kiba then quickly start to remove there pants.

Kiba : I place my hand on your bare chest to try to slow you down, gently i push you down to the bed and kiss you on the lips

Gaara: I try and force myself to calm down and breath slowly through my nose. The old technic worked but only slightly, the straining arousal in my pants are proof of that. The kiss deepend as I slipped my tongue into the beast mimicer's hot mouth, pushing as far into him as possible and tasting the wet cavern that I had long ago claimed with much fervor.

() () () () () () () ()() () () () () () () ()() () () () () () () ()() () () () () () () ()() () () () () () () ()() () () () () () () ()() () () () () () () ()

I know its not alot but its all i could dig up from me and my friend finish it and the next chp will be a flashback about there date that lead to them doing 'IT' LOL but i will finish it byby my loves i no its not alot of word but i like reviews the next chp will be out B4 my b-day i love you all!!


End file.
